


Letters to the Dead

by wavey



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: F/F, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavey/pseuds/wavey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max writes Chloe a letter to tell her about the exploits she never got to have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to the Dead

Dear Chloe,

Thanks to me, you won’t get to read this.

When you died, you didn’t think too highly of me. I don’t blame you. I was a jerk when I left. I should have written. I should have called. But as time went on, I got more and more overwhelmed by how long it had been. It’s not a good excuse but there it is. I actually think you were starting to forgive me…

But not in this timeline. This timeline, we never got to reunite, never saw each other again. Not until I held your dead body. But I can’t let you die not knowing all the wonderful times we had - albeit in another time. 

So, here’s a trip - I can time travel. Our first encounter after my moving back was when I figured it out. Your last moment was our first back together. I didn’t know that it was you. I did, however know that the girl I saw in front of me had killer blue hair, a sick tattoo, and was hella hot. :-) sorry. no emoji.

I couldn’t let you die so I rewound time and pulled the fire alarm. Moments later, by some miracle of circumstance, I ended up in the passenger seat of your truck.

You were freaked out (understandably). You were mad (understandably). I was in awe. It was Chloe. My pirate. You were raging on but I was entranced by your passion, your foul mouth, your anger, your HAIR. I love your hair.

You and I took on a mystery together we solved, we fucking did it. All by ourselves. Ok, with a little help from Frank. Yeah, I know, long story. We were awesome. But. GODDAMMIT, CHLOE. Did you have to swing that gun around so much? I felt like every time I turned around you were playing with that thing. Do you know how many times I had to rewind because of that gun? Sheesh. But. You did look pretty cool with it.

A lot of scary shit happened that I won’t drag you down with. Hell, I wish I could forget some of it. But there were moments that I will hold dear forever. Chloe, we built a pipe bomb and broke into the principal’s office. No, I didn’t let you take the chair. If I’d told you that last week, you’d never have believed me. But it totally happened and it was awesome.

The best part came after, though. You and I went for a midnight swim in Blackwell’s multi-million dollar pool. Chloe, when we were in that pool, it was like we were suspended in time. The lights on the water, the silence. It was… something else. You know, I really really wanted to kiss you then. But I didn’t want to overstep my bounds with Rachel and everything. I could always tell that you loved her, even before you said it outright.

The next morning, though, you made things pretty clear. You dared me to kiss you. Really, Chloe? A dare? Are you twelve? Even if it was just a joke, butterflies erupted in my stomach when our lips touched. I didn’t want to seem too eager but I was through the roof. The kiss only lasted a second before you pulled back. But there was a smile in your eyes. I needed a second to breathe. It happened. It was happening. I kissed my first crush, the torch I’d carried since I was thirteen.

Who knows? If everything hadn’t been so fucked up, maybe we’d be girlfriends. We could go on drives. Go to Portland, hang with the cool kids. Sneak into bars. I know, I know, I’m usually the goodie two shoes. But I like to break the rules when I’m with you. To a degree. Don’t get any ideas.

Maybe… Maybe you’d take me to prom. Hah! That’s an image. You and Justin could get stoned in the bathroom while listened to your bro talk. Besides, you’d look hella cute in a tux.

Yesterday, I went to visit your mom. She’s devastated but she’s alive because of your choice. She was surprised to see me. I told her you weren’t alone when you died. That I was with you. And I was so sorry for her loss, so sorry I didn’t see you again until it was too late. She gave me a big hug and brought me in. We sat on the couch and talked and cried. We looked through pictures of you growing up. I resisted the urge to go back in time and relive those happy memories. I’m trying to be okay with the real, fucked up, now. David came to bring us tea and it was obvious he’d been crying. I know you struggled with David, but he was devastated. Chloe. Your mom, David, everyone I saw today was alive because of your sacrifice. I try to remind myself of that too. That there’s a light side in all this.

I lived without you for so long and now I’m without you again. Forever this time. It’s so hard not to jump back. The first thing I did after the ambulance took you away was to search through my things, find a photo, find anything that could bring me back. I’d do it all again. The whole fucked up thing just to spend another week with you.

If you could read this now, you’d probably tell me I was “tripping balls” and “fucking insane” and then chew me out for writing you this nonsense after five years of silence. And I’d love every minute of it. I love you, Chloe Price. I love your drive for adventure and justice. I love your spontaneity. I love your willingness to change. You didn’t deserve the shit the world had to throw at you. But you took it. Every punch, you took it, and you kept going. And after all that, you sacrificed yourself to save this shit world. Because you didn’t want to see any more suffering.

I will never forget you. Arcadia Bay will never forget you. I won’t let them. 

Rock on, shaka brah,

XOMAXO   
P.S. sorry

P.P.S. ;) not sorry

P.P.P.S. I know. No emoji.


End file.
